


Eccentric /Dr. Watson的X爱指导课堂

by Miss_Octopus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chemicals, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Octopus/pseuds/Miss_Octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一天，John收衣服时被叫进Sherlock的房间里观摩他自慰-。于是，有一就有二，有观赏就有回报，Dr.Watson给Sherlock.Virgin.Holmes上了让他意犹未尽的一堂按摩课……再于是……越来越黄……</p><p>此文由温文雅姑娘翻译，我只是转载，谢谢温文雅姑娘的授权！<br/>This translation is written by 温文雅.(http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?from=notice&tid=45507）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eccentric /Dr. Watson的X爱指导课堂

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Eccentric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397730) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



0.

John盯着冰箱看了整整一分钟，然后告诉自己：不，我其实一点也不饿，我就是无聊了。他关上冰箱门准备离开厨房，结果回头看到Sherlock不知何时悄无声息的走过来站到了门口。

Sherlock以迅雷不及掩耳之速挡住了John去客厅的路，John突然呼吸一滞，出乎意料的发现自己好像成为了别人眼中施予情欲的对象。15秒以前他还不觉得自己穿着睡衣睡裤这个形象挺性感，尤其是这件T恤磨得又旧又薄。但是那双眼睛上下审视的灼热目光像是要把他吞下去，John不由自主的抖了一下，感觉自己像是个被悉心打扮、调教的爱奴实现主人各种各样肉欲的幻想，而现在自己被送给了兴高采烈（尽管看起来犹豫不决）的Sherlock。

在这个令人愉悦的欣赏过程中，他们两个人纹丝不动，除了Sherlock的眼睛，他并没有匆匆一扫而过，反而以缓慢而有条不紊的精准定位方式检验着John的全身。

仅一会儿Sherlock就完成了他的X光扫射，给John让了路，然后回了自己的卧室。

1.

John一直不确定徒手去拿橱柜上的擦碗布或者是把它们跟要洗的衣服放在一起是否安全，不过今天就只有一块揉成了一团扔在那。他俯下身闻了闻，没有什么腐烂的或者是化学药剂的味道，所以John用两根手指夹起来扔进了篮子里。

John看了看走廊，发现Sherlock门前空无一物。好几天之前他就提醒过Sherlock今天是洗衣日，如果今晚他不想被打扰就把要洗的东西都堆在外面。他不可能一件要洗的衣服都没有。

于是John过去敲了敲Sherlock的门。

“请进。”

“我来收衣服。”John在外面喊道，“有要洗的衣服吗？”

“我说了进来。”

“懒蛋，非让我进去把它们拿出来。”John自言自语着打开了门。房间里没有脏衣服，如果有也不能怪John没看见；因为他被全身赤裸着平躺在床上手淫的Sherlock分散了注意力。

可能John会允许自己再多看两秒，不过他马上断了这个念头抬起头盯着天花板说：“你知道，我敲门是为了给你机会拒绝我进来，如果你在做这么私人的事情。”

John一直盯着天花板看，却还是能听见Sherlock撸管时细微淫靡的水声。

“你完全意识到了这点，”John继续分析，“但还是同意让我进来，说明你是故意让我看到这幅场景。”

 

耳边的声音旋律突然加快，John保持下巴高举的姿势做了个鬼脸，不过没人看的见。

“听到我的推理你撸管的动作加快……所以说你看我成功的中了圈套而变得更兴奋。我勒个去，我刚刚又这么做了。”

这回，Sherlock轻喘了一声，John听得一清二楚。

“事实上，”他转过脸直视着Sherlock说，“我想说这根本不是个巧合，你明知道我今天会来收衣服，却故意不放在门外就是为了引诱我进来。”

Sherlock稍稍抬起头冲着自己脚底下点了点，“坐在那看着我干，”他命令道。

John可能会感到的恶心或是恐惧都被“想知道这件事怎么结束”的好奇心压倒。于是他保持着双脚平放在地面的姿势做到了床边，好像这样就能证明给别人看他并不是完全投入于看Sherlock自慰。

“听到我推理就这么能激起你的欲望？”他说。

“没有你走进来看到我做的时候刺激大，不过现在你坐在了那。”

“你从来都这样，永远不知道自己更喜欢哪个：是人们没平时那么愚蠢还是他们对你做的所有事情赞不绝口。”

“你的评论越来越简单，不过仍然很准确。”

由于John现在看得比刚才仔细，他注意到Sherlock的手淫技术乏善可陈，跟他那些充满了丰富经验以及专业知识的其他方面根本没有可比性。他只会单调的撸来撸去，好像连这都是从干巴巴的课本上学来的。

然而，这个场景还是极具吸引力的。Sherlock很了解他的身体并且想赋予它快乐，John发觉这不像他平时的做法但莫名觉得可爱。

“我想我快射了，”Sherlock说，“这样对吗？”

John点了点头。“不知道你怎么还要得到我的允许。”

“我从没在别人面前这么做过，所以不知道有什么规矩。”

“我很肯定‘处理引诱他人观看自己手淫’的规矩是‘监禁’，所以为什么我们不去掉那些繁文缛节然后做你想做的。”

“射精”也跟刚才没什么区别，只是阴茎看起来更湿濡。Sherlock都没发出多余的声音，除了最后满足的呻吟了一下。

很长一段时间的沉默过后，John问：“现在干什么？”

“找点事做，”Sherlock提议道：“我记得Dennis Nilsen的回忆录今天会寄到。”

“别想这个了。我读过报纸，那些回忆录被内政大臣没收了。”

“那么你认为是谁给我寄了份副本？”Sherlock坐了起来，“但是首先，撸完管要做什么？我听说很多人都习惯用脏袜子抹两把，不过我更喜欢去冲个澡。”

2.

“不用着急，”John说，“就是排水管泄水慢了点儿。”

“我马上打电话叫人来修，”Hudson太太捏着John的胳膊说，“我很高兴你能在它真的变成一个问题前告诉我，以前有个房客把排水管弄得堵上了，结果他出去度假前不小心把水龙头拧开了。简直是一团糟。”

John刚要说“我想也是”，结果刚张开嘴就听到楼上一阵叫喊：

“John，我现在要撸管了！快上来看！”

John假装捏了捏鼻梁想挡住自己泛红的脸颊，然后吼了回去：“Hudson太太在这呢，她也听到了！”

“尽管如此，我也不希望她加入我们。无意冒犯，Hudson太太！”

“没关系，亲爱的，”Hudson太太的手还抓着John的胳膊，于是她抬起来拍了拍John的肩膀，低声对他说：“没关系，夏洛克就是个你们常说的……怪胎。”

John仍然在为刚才那一声吼皱眉。

“幸好他是个天才，要不然他就会成为一个变态。”

*T**B**C*

Lz虚弱的爬过来……本来计划今天可以翻完，结果喝了冰的柠檬绿茶就去顿了厕所，苦逼的20多分钟站起来差点栽坑里去- -于是GN们忍住，按摩可就在不远的明天……远目= =+

 

= =来和GN们报道一声，Lz美滋滋的下课回来才发现明天考语言学0 0考分解句子结构- -考歧义句……于是Q口Q……今天只翻译了一点点肉渣，就不放上来虐众GN了……

 

 

John推门进去时恍然觉得像是回到一个星期以前，Sherlock还是平躺在床上，双腿夹紧以一种最无趣的方式给自己撸管，并不是说John夸耀自己撸管时花样百出，而是他没叫人来参观。

不过现在Sherlock这么做了，而且多少让开始让他觉得无聊。大概撸到一半的时候，如果John带着表他肯定不停地看时间，但别说他不是个能解决问题的人。

“需要什么建议么？”John问。

Sherlock停下了动作，“得看是什么建议。”

“我希望你能撸的慢点，这样我能看得……对，就是这样。”Sherlock再开始手淫时，John很欣慰的发现他按着自己说的慢慢的向上撸直到包皮紧裹住顶端，接着向下揉搓着阴茎露出了泛红的反射着水渍的龟头。

事实上，刚刚他对Sherlock发号施令而Sherlock竟然服从了，这让John脑子里闪过五花八门的想法。他很享受刚刚发生的事情？或者Sherlock很享受？这是不是又是Sherlock的一个实验？如果是，那谁才是实验的主要对象？还是Sherlock试图要告诉他什么？最后这个问题荒唐至极，因为还没有谁邀请过John去看自己表演撸管。Sherlock的行为一再的证实了想要理解他的动机是件多么愚蠢的事情。

Sherlock的动作从乏味开始变得引人入睡，John花了一会儿时间在脑子里组织了一个能问出他所关心的所有方面的问题。

“这是为你做的还是为我做的？”他问。

Sherlock没有回答，但是突然射了出来，好像这就是答案。

John很想深入讨论一下这种情况的哲学层面，不过现在他有个更实际的问题要问。

“所以，你要做的就是这些？就撸撸管？”

Sherlock挑了挑眉，“这就是手淫。”

“没错，但你就是这么做的？你可以玩弄自己的全身，不只有阴茎摸起来感觉很好，你都不知道去摸摸自己的蛋蛋么？”

“从没想过。”

“你做了多长时间竟然没想过？” 

听到多长时间Sherlock的神情变得有些古怪，“我这个月刚开始手淫。”

“你这月才开始，那之前都是怎么解决的？”

Sherlock耸了耸肩说：“大部分时候都是去破案。” 

“我明白了，”John说，“这就是那些所有情况信息跟未来走向对你来说非常明显的时候，而因为你觉得非常明显所以就认为对我来说也是显而易见的。”

“对。”Sherlock只回答了一个词。

3.  
当信息传递不清楚时，试着增加信号输出。

John看了看放日用织品的橱柜，发现有块海滩浴巾队在最上面的架子里。按大小来说很符合他的要求，不过颜色太鲜艳了不适合他想创造出的气氛。于是，他把目光转到与自己视线相平的那层架子上，拿了三块白色的浴巾。

Sherlock晚上回来看到他的床上只剩下了床罩，而那三块浴巾被平整的摆放在床罩上。

“这是什么意思？”他问道，尽管John什么都没说，但Sherlock还是感到他的出现有点深意。

“呃，最近你对我这么慷慨，撸管的时候还邀请我观看。所以我想我也应该干点什么当做回报。”

Sherlock转过身眯起眼睛看着John，“这是为我做的还是为你做的？”

“问得好，”John回答道：“我们终于达成了共识。现在，脱掉你的衬衫，面朝下躺在床上，然后你就会知道接下来将发生什么。”

“这是什么？”Sherlock忽略了John的指示，反而拿起了床头柜上John搁在那里的透明瓶子，“按摩油。”

“脱掉你的衬衫就行了，谢谢合作。”John重申道。

当Sherlock终于肯听话的时候，John想他可能会因为松了口气而昏过去，看起来刚刚拿那几块浴巾时更容易一些。

如果Sherlock喜欢历史上最怪异的求爱方式，那他很快就会得到。John想。

然而，面对一个活生生而且明明可以拒绝这个请求的Sherlock时，John只觉得身体像窜过一阵电流，直到Sherlock把衬衫脱下来才回过神，衣服就那样翻着扔在地上，然后Sherlock顺从的躺到了浴巾上。这部分甚至比当初令人惊讶的手淫场景还奇怪，而接下来，John跨坐在Sherlock屁股上的场景才是最奇怪的。

理所当然的，John非常的熟悉人体的每一块骨骼和每一寸肌肉。他很精确的知道每部分的位置，工作原理和它们的动向。他知道怎样触碰能够抚慰或伸展僵硬的肌肉，也知道什么时候他不小心造成了疼痛，而且什么时候这种疼痛可以缓解一些。他早已经了解了Sherlock的不少骨骼：有的快下雨时就会疼；有的骨折时没有正确的照料或养的时间不够，所以并没有如料想的那样痊愈。通过看Sherlock打斗，跑和挥拳，他就能知道Sherlock身上哪部分肌肉负担最重，哪部分在超出身体极限后最容易受伤。

John还没有将他对Sherlock骨骼肌肉系统的熟知应用于消遣活动，但他对自己的技术非常有自信。开始他只是简单地用涂了按摩油的手在Sherlock的后背像刷子一样来回轻擦，让自己熟悉他肌肉的状况同时也让Sherlock适应自己的触碰。John感觉到他的肌肤随着自己的来回擦动渐渐变热。无论Sherlock身上各处有没有伤疤，他的肌肤都是那么光滑柔软，像是没被阳光直射过一样。

接着John开始用揉捏法，以指节揉动辅以指尖向前滑动，两手交替着揉捏肌肉组织，他顺着Sherlock的肌肉纤维横向螺旋推进，帮助Sherlock松弛组织缓解痉挛。

然后他双手半握拳拍击Sherlock的手臂，Sherlock手肘周围放松下来的皮肤让John一时失神，也许这是他身上唯一松弛的肌肤。

John用手指勾住Sherlock睡裤的带子，本以为会是橡皮筋的，还想着开玩笑的拽一下。结果他发现是拉绳式的，所以只给Sherlock轻轻地松开了一点，说：“我们需要把这件也脱下来。”然后从他身上下来让他能翻个身，然而Sherlock只是回答，“自便。”接着撅起了屁股好让John解开他的睡裤带。

John把手伸到Sherlock身下四处去找裤带直到摸到松开的线绳然后拉开了它们。他想让自己的手多徘徊一会儿，说不定能探查到Sherlock身体的敏感点。不过很快他就发现没这个必要，因为Sherlock勃起的阴茎根本没东西遮掩。John松裤带的时候手擦过Sherlock硬热的阴茎，他用一只手抓住睡裤的一根带子然后把裤子褪到Sherlock大腿上，又跨坐回去完成自己的工作。

Sherlock被按摩油滋润过的上半身和干巴巴的下半身对比的视觉冲击让John无法直视，他决定马上下手把两部分弄得一样有光泽。也可能是他的想象，但John相当肯定Sherlock刚刚又抬了下屁股，很轻，只是为了去碰他的手；但好像当他用手指去按压那圆润丰满而有力的臀肌时，感到那些肌肉软了下去而Sherlock的身体也放低躺回了床上。到目前为止，John尽量把这次按摩当成是任务，但要说有什么超出了这个范围那就是有时他会允许自己的手在某些特殊的部位多停留那么一会儿，那些地方可以让按摩的人感受到和被按摩人一样的生理快感。和按拿Sherlock紧绷的肩膀相比，揉捏他的屁股并不那么像个公事。

John用手背顺着Sherlock的大腿向上拍打，按揉他的小腿，用大拇指按压着Sherlock的脚底，作圆形揉动来捏拿敏感点。有一两次他骚了Sherlock的痒，让他不由自主的了颤抖几下。

“翻过身来，我给你按摩前面。”John命令道。

Sherlock翻过身，好像费了很大的力气。

“我猜你一定很疼。”John说，就像在观察刚刚电视里发生的有趣事情。

“确实，”Sherlock回答道，“你也得给它按摩按摩。”

“耐心点儿。”

 

 

开始时，John主要在按摩胸肌，但不久他就被小小的平坦的乳头吸引，用两根手指不停的挑逗直到它们变成粉红色。

按摩油使得John的手可以很容易的沿着Sherlock身体的曲线和凹凸四处游走。John没想过Sherlock会有如此多的曲线，但现在他看到了，实际上Sherlock有着各种各样让人爱不释手的身体线条：手肘处的褶皱，锁骨处的凹痕，以及肋骨下的凹陷。

对比起其他部位，John没太关注Sherlock的阴茎。当他的手掌把Sherlock的阴茎按向腹部时，Sherlock倒抽一口冷气接着呻吟一声。但John揉搓的时间不长，给阴茎抹上按摩油后就移开了手。

把Sherlock的正面都涂满了按摩油后，John决定再去按摩一下背后，于是就用手肘推了推Sherlock。Sherlock小声抗议了一下，不过还是翻了个身。John这回坐到了Sherlock两腿中间，迫使他两腿大张。

这次，John从膝盖开始向上按摩。他伸手去按压Sherlock肌肉僵硬的大腿内侧，其实Sherlock身上的每一寸都很硬，除了他的屁股，虽然也是僵硬的肌肉但表面却是有弹性的脂肪。John的按摩并不像是抚摸，反而动作有些激烈。他挤了一些润滑油，并不太多以防手滑。手掌慢慢滑向大腿上方，捏住了Sherlock的臀部反复揉搓，不过停留的时间不长并没有好好的揉动。臀部的肉被抓起来，松开后又极富弹性的弹了回去，John一边欣赏着一边继续在Sherlock的腰间按摩。

但是，John不能满足于只用手指触碰Sherlock的身躯。他将两手放到Sherlock的屁股上，放低了身子像是在做俯卧撑一样。这么近距离的贴着如此令人爱不释手的屁股，John觉得很满足，甚至用鼻子轻轻磨蹭着臀肉，把脸贴了上去。

“你对我的屁股很着迷，”Sherlock含混地说。

“从有光的时候人们就对美好丰满的臀部沉迷不已，”John回答道，“我建议你要学着适应。”为了强调他的重点，John用牙齿轻咬了一下Sherlock挺翘的臀尖。

John急切地想掰开Sherlock的臀部好好观赏一下，但是他抵制住了诱惑。相反地，他用两根涂满按摩油的手指在Sherlock的臀缝间轻抚，用心的感觉着，不停的在那处缝隙徘徊。现在看来，诱惑反而更大了。

John又坐了起来，拿过瓶子又在指尖倒了不少按摩油。他轻揉着Sherlock的大腿内侧，慢慢向上直到腿根，然后手指不经意滑进Sherlock的臀缝中。

Sherlock并没有说什么，于是John更放心大胆的动作。John双手分开他的臀瓣，便于观看自己接下来的动作。而Sherlock自己也稍稍分开了双腿，这让John看到了他以前从没见到过的Sherlock身体最美妙的部位。

Sherlock的睾丸和会阴部只有很少的极其柔软的阴毛。John的手轻轻的在阴毛上来回滑动而实际上并没有碰到那块细腻的肌肤。再往下就是那处最可爱的珍宝，布满浅粉色褶皱的，美丽的，从未被触碰过的进入夏洛克身体最私人的通道。John沾满按摩油的双手灵活的在Sherlock身上滑动。用剩下的几根手指稳住Sherlock张开的大腿，John用食指和中指轻柔的探进他的后穴里摩擦着。每一次的戳刺都是由中间向四周慢慢旋转，按压的力度刚刚好可以让肌肉放松。而且确实，随着John不断重复这个动作，Sherlock的后穴不再紧张的缩动，并且似乎开始小幅度的张合。

John非常非常的想将一整根手指都伸进去。而且为什么不呢？如果Sherlock不想这样，那么他会说出来，他可不是个会因为拒绝别人而觉得不好意思的人。所以John用自己柔软的食指指肚向里按压着——

接着很轻很低的咕噜声将他从旖旎的幻想中拉了回来。

John僵住了。他的眼睛随着那不易察觉而有规律的呼吸声一点一点望向Sherlock的上半身。那可不是第一次被人捅屁眼儿时应该发出的声音。John很快就意识那声音的来源。

“Sherlock，”他低声地说，“快醒醒！”

一阵轻微急促的喘息后，Sherlock说道：“我没睡着。”

“你睡着了。”

“骗人。”

“我听见你打呼噜了。”

“我就知道你在说谎，因为我从来不打呼噜。”

“翻个身。”

“动动脑子吧。”Sherlock嘟囔了一句。

这次John没有犹豫的掰开了Sherlock的双腿仔细的看着他的屁股。John一只手把玩着Sherlock的睾丸另一只手继续扩张着他的后穴。Sherlock扭了扭，好像感觉不太舒服。

“你是对自己身体的这部分感到羞耻吗？”John问。

Sherlock把脸转向别处，从鼻子粗重的喷出一口气，“如果我那么觉得会很愚蠢，不是吗？羞耻毫无意义。”

“那么，把你的手放到这。”

John拉过Sherlock的手带着他一起握住自己的阴茎，让他自己感觉阴茎实际的长度以及它勃起的方式；而睾丸后面就是会阴处柔软的缝隙。然后，John拉着Sherlock的手又往后拽了拽，鼓励他用指尖探索自己的后穴。

“这样爽吗？”John一边教导Sherlock爱抚自己一边问道。

Sherlock看起来无动于衷，“没有你捅的时候舒服。”

“哦？如果你更喜欢我来，那我就继续了。”John把Sherlock的手又拉了出来放到他的阴茎上，然后用自己的手继续玩弄Sherlock的后穴。

“现在我要把指尖插进去了，行吗？”

按摩油的润滑作用使得手指很容易的就钻了进去，尽管只是一个指节。John的手指抽插着，Sherlock不断扭动就像被挠了痒痒。他已经感受过他自己极其简单的手淫可以提供的快感并且也向John展示过了，但他并不知道这些快感可以无限的扩大并且如此剧烈的发挥出来，仅仅是因为一个微不足道的稍稍冒险的动作。

有时因为John这样那样的戳刺，他撸管的速度会加快；而有时手淫的律动会慢下来，因为他集中注意不断收缩后穴来吸住John的手指。然后，Sherlock感到吞吐John的手指让他想更快更用力的撸动阴茎，然后他就开始这么做了。

“Sherlock，”John说，语调听起来倒不像是责怪。

“嗯……？”

“你在听我说话吗？”

“嗯……”

“这次，如果你觉得自己要射了，开始深呼吸，要从头到尾的深呼吸。这样你射精的时间会变长而且会感到高潮的快感流过全身。”

几乎是同时，Sherlock开始急促的大喘气。他长长的呼出一口气为了让肺变得空空如也，这样他就能再一次深呼吸。他这样呼吸了三次，然后射了出来，嘴里还嘟囔着：“哦，天啊，哦，John。”

Sherlock低头看着肚子上的精液好像从没见过一样，但是John知道令他惊奇的不是精液而是射精的方式。

“是不是感觉更爽？”

“对，你说的对。我能感到快感窜过全身。哦。”

John所用的不过是一根手指。他非常想详细解释一下进一步插入的好处，而且他裤子里坚硬如铁、一直未被爱抚过的阴茎怂恿着他这么做。不过John决定还是暂时留给自己解决。

 

 

 

4.  
有天晚上John回到家发现里面没有人。客厅里安静的能听见针掉的声音，他叫了声Sherlock但是没人回答。他瞥了一眼Sherlock的房间发现那里空无一人，浴室也没有人在用。  
John甚至上楼去看了眼他的房间，以防Sherlock因为某些原因认定这是个适当的机会可以进入他的领地。但是什么都没有。

John还不太想吃晚餐而且晚上也没什么计划，所以他打开了电视，准备看看《戴夫》①的重播直到他放松下来再去决定晚上要订什么外卖。过了几分钟，Sherlock穿着他那件长睡袍走了进来一屁股坐到John旁边的沙发上，好像要跟他一起看一会儿电视。

然而，还没等播放广告或者这个节目结束，Sherlock突然说：“上次你给我做的按摩很有效。”

“是吗？”

“嗯，最近我积攒了不少……压力，这种身体的不适会影响我在关键时刻的发挥，应该早就考虑到这点的。”他停了一下，“实际上6个月前就出现了。”

“那差不多是我们刚搬来一起住的时候。”

“对，不是吗？”Sherlock说，就好像这个巧合不是发生在他身上一样。他继续直视着前方说：“无论如何，我想我需要再按摩一次。有些压力又出现了。”

“这肯定会发生。”

“不是所有地方。”

“哦？”

“比如说，脖子和胳膊就没有太多感觉。”

John关掉了电视。“我现在刚好有时间，如果你想告诉我到底哪里需要更多的按摩。”

一个月之前，一气之下这个男人把John叫到他的房间看他手淫；而现在，他无法说出“操我”这个词。（再次说明，如果Sherlock可以准确清晰的说出自己的欲求，那起初John可能永远不会搬到221B。一个人应该慢慢的了解这样一个事实——他将要和一个贮藏人体各个部分的人同居，如果他没把你当成实验所需的主体时，那就仅仅为了自己的兴趣。）

Sherlock站起身朝着卧室走去，并没有示意John跟上来因为他知道这样做没有必要。

Sherlock毫无预兆的脱掉了长睡袍，而里面什么都没有穿。他躺到羽绒被上看着John，似乎是在催促他动作快些。

John随着Sherlock的意愿脱掉了衣服也上了床。那瓶本来被John放到药箱里的按摩油又出现在了Sherlock的床头柜上。John觉得事情发生有些突然，但是他已经习惯了按着Sherlock的方法行事。所以他毫不犹豫的跪倒Sherlock的双腿中间，掐住他的大腿放到自己的腿上，用手掌和指尖爱抚着处在上位的人所想抚摸的所有地方。

“你是不是觉得这块儿最紧绷？嗯？”

“对，我觉得你上次用的手法……非常有效，不过我恐怕压力又回来了。”

尽管Sherlock不断的强调他相当紧迫的“压力”，但他的阴茎还软绵绵的趴在阴毛里。再下面，他的蛋蛋因为刚刚暴露在房间的冷空气里，正紧绷的贴着他的身体。然而John最想侵犯的还是下面那处柔软的通道。即使Sherlock的屁股被抬起来而且双腿大张，他的后穴还是隐藏在那道缝隙里。John示意他需要那瓶按摩油，Sherlock往后够到瓶子然后递给了他。

双手涂满了按摩油，John的手游走在Sherlock光滑的会阴部，然后很自然的滑进那道缝隙继而触摸到了他最渴望的部分。很紧……似乎需要好几个小时才能让肉棒操进去……不过John会细细品味过程里的每一分钟。

John注意到当他的一根手指插进去的时候Sherlock扭了扭身子。“疼吗？”他问。

Sherlock的回答是将身子尽可能的向后折起来直到他的膝盖顶到肩膀。现在他的后穴就在John眼前，John拿起瓶子往Sherlock身上和自己手上又到了些按摩油，也不在意是不是滴到了别的地方。然后他又将一根手指插了进去，这回没有引起多少不适。John小心又缓慢的抽动着，两次忽略了Sherlock想要“更多”的需求，直到第三次才满足了他的要求。  
Sherlock后穴漂亮的粉色褶皱贪婪的紧吸着John的手指，John想象着这是在吞吐着他的肉棒。

“你知道，我也积攒了不少压力。”John说。他稍稍抬起了身子，Sherlock的身体也随着他的动作抬高了，John用空闲的那只手向Sherlock展示了一下自己硬挺的肉棒。“你有个饥渴的屁眼，你认为他想不想吃这个？”

“哦，要。”Sherlock喘息着说，“快，现在。”

“马上。”当John望进Sherlock的眼睛以确认这一过程中的主动权时，竟然感到一阵歉意。这么长时间他都忽视了这张脸。天啊，那段时间他可以在Sherlock的脸颊上落下一枚枚吻，用舌头舔舐着他的嘴唇然后闯进他的嘴里，或者在他的耳边说些爱语。

一会儿，我保证。他在心中回答着自己的自责。一会儿还有好几个小时，我更想集中注意做现在这件事。 

扩张做的差不多了，然后John将肉棒抵在了Sherlock的后穴。抹了那么多的按摩油又做了很久前戏，John的肉棒很容易就插了进去，甬道内部已经非常湿润了很快就适应了肉棒的大小。

John低下头去看Sherlock正好对上他有些茫然的眼神。“你可能以为我不知道自己在做什么，也许连你自己都不完全理解。但是我清楚的知道你到底怎么了。”

John的每一次挺入都让Sherlock觉得窒息，随后而来的每一次喘息都像是抽泣。不过，Sherlock的回答还是很清晰甚至带着点轻视：“哦？是什么？”

“就这一次，让我带你搞清楚这一切：由于受到性刺激，你的大脑分泌出相当可观的多巴胺②，而多巴胺一直存在于体内并且增强了你起初感到的欢愉和欲望。你被迫去接近产生多巴胺的因素，而一旦你受到的刺激足够多，大脑又会释放出催产素③。如果说多巴胺是关于满足与欲望，那么催产素则是代表爱恋。在催产素源头的相互作用下，你很自然的就会产生感情。这些神经递质笼罩了你的思想，危机了你引以为傲的逻辑与理智，使得你充满了……激情。”John俯身凑到Sherlock的耳边用嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳廓，将他的腿又抬高了一些，然后喘息着说：“你现在爱上我了。”

感觉到Sherlock的身体突然变得紧绷，很明显这对John来说是一种感情的暴露。Sherlock已经提前做过实验，测试过John和自己的底线，不过对结果并没有完全理解。

“我不确定我是否想要这种感情。”Sherlock停顿了一下回答道。

John笑了笑，“这件事的妙处在于，你已经无路可退了。感情已经开始发展。你对更长时间的前戏的坚持延长了这些化学物质的分泌，拉长了快感的释放而且为爱慕的产生增加了机会。也许很早之前就开始了，因为最初那个晚上你邀请我到你房里时你的判断就已经明显的妥协了。”

Sherlock的下一个反应并没有回答John的话，而是关注于自己的身体。他就快射了，但是他不想。Sherlock感到有什么事情要发生，而且就是John说的那些话，这感觉非常强烈。他不再抚摸自己的身体，但是无济于事。他已经要高潮了，当John俯下身体用腹部能摩擦Sherlock的肉棒时，他并没有反抗。

“John，”Sherlock轻声说，“你是又要插进来了吗？”

“我正要这么干，没错。有问题吗？”

“没有，我想要你的肉棒，我想要你操我。”

“在你的脑海里想象着，直到你能描绘出来，然后我就会插进去。”

Sherlock还记得自己的阴茎在手里冲刺的感觉，然后他想象着John正在操着自己。“我会的，”他喘着粗气回答道，“看着我射精。”

“当然，我已经很精于此道了。”

因为Sherlock几乎被钉在了床上，所以射出来的时候他没办法弓起身子或者来回扭动。因此他尖叫着直到高潮结束。

John允许他把腿放到一个舒适的高度，但始终保持他的肉棒插入的姿势。Sherlock看起来有些昏昏欲睡但很满足。他用酒鬼“示爱的”方式抚摸着John的胳膊。

“哦，John，我从没注意过你的身材这么好。你刚刚做了那么多的活但是腿一点儿也有颤抖。你真的非常强壮，你知道吗？”

John几乎要沾沾自喜的咧嘴大笑，直到Sherlock又说：“尤其是像你这么矮的个子。”

John无视那个评价说道：“我要开始操你了。你想要的，记得吗？因为你开始爱上我了。”

“唔。”

John身体力行的实现了他的承诺。他准备了很长时间希望带领Sherlock领略一次欢愉时光，他尽可能的把持住自己以至于当他允许自己迎接高潮时那简直是一种解脱，或者更可以称之为“极乐”和“心醉神迷”。不过后来他还是觉得这两个词也不准确，所以当他倒在Sherlock身边的时候情不自禁的笑了出来。

“怎么了？”Sherlock大声的问：“有什么这么好笑？”

John捂住脸笑够了然后对自己和Sherlock又重申了一遍：“你爱上我了。”

Sherlock的大脑稍微的清醒了一些，因为他有了否认这句话的能力：“我没有，我不会爱上谁。”

“你爱上我了。你想和我在海滩上散步……”

“这很白痴，John，你知道我讨厌海滩……”

“我打赌你有个日记本，而且会在上面写Mr Sherlock Holmes-Watson. Mr Sherlock Watson. Sherlock and John Holmes-Watson……”

“我从没做过那种事。”

“你听Coldplay的歌想我。”

“你的猜测越来越荒谬了。”

“你偷拍我还看着照片亲我。”

“看在上帝的份上，只有那么一次！你怎么会知道？”

现在John笑的脸都红了，眼泪顺着眼角流了下来。“这都没关系。”他喘着气说，用手腕背面擦了擦脸颊上的泪。“你的确是爱上我了，你知道为什么吗？”

Sherlock在John完全冷静下来后回答道：“是的，我知道。”

 

①《戴夫》：由伊万·瑞特曼执导的英国电影，1993年上映。（来自互动百科）

②多巴胺：由脑内分泌，可影响一个人的情绪。多巴胺是一种神经传导物质，用来帮助细胞传送脉冲的化学物质。这种脑内分泌主要负责大脑的情欲，感觉，将兴奋及开心的信息传递，也与上瘾有关。（来自百度百科）

③催产素：是人与人之间亲密的关系的起源，恋人们之所以会渴望拥抱亲吻正是由于催产素在起作用。当人体催产素含量上升时，会随之释放出大量能够缓解压力、延缓衰老的激素、更能促进细胞重生。（来自百度百科）

————————————完————————————


End file.
